UnusualDreams
by UltraMegaStar
Summary: Very Very OOC But about What the HOA characters Dreams *On Hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own House Of Anubis! Or Teen Titans Hope you like**__**J**_

(Alfie POV)

_I walked into the living room and saw we got a TV. Sweet got to break it in. I walked over to it and turned on Teen Titans. I love this show! It was about in the middle when Patricia and Eddie walked in and sat beside me. I laid back waiting for them to notice the Awesome TV. "What is this?" Patricia said disgusted. What is she talking about?_

"_Alfie what is this Crap?" Eddie asked me._

"_What Crap?" I asked looking around._

"_On the TV", Patricia said pointing to the TV._

"_Speakers?" I said._

"_The show Dumbass", Eddie answered._

"_Isn't it awesome!" I answered looking at the TV. AHHH It's almost over NOOOO!_

"_No Turn the channel", Patricia said trying to grab the control. I held it away._

"_No!", I said running behind the couch._

_Patricia just groaned then walked over to the TV, "How do you work this?" she questioned pushing almost every button. Which was messing up the TV._

"_Stop! Your breaking it!" I exclaimed running over to the TV._

"_Patricia press what ever you did again it might change back then take the remote from Alfie!" Eddie said from his spot on the couch._

"_Get up and help me", she said over her shoulder to Eddie as she began pressing every button again._

"_Stop", I begged. I'm missing my SHOW!_

"_Here", Eddie said moving Patricia aside then fixing the TV._

"_Psh like your smarter than me" Patricia scoffs sitting down. The TV starts working and he smirks at her. "That was just luck" _

"_Whatever" Eddie says flipping the channel. Wait…..how…..I look down O_O HE TOOK MY REMOTE! I attack him._

"_Arrgggggg" I push him off the couch and reach for my remote but Patricia gets up and STEPS ON IT omg she broke it "YOU BROKE IT"._

"_No I didn't dufus I'm not fat" She flips it to something creepy -_- I sit down and cross my Arms When Nina and Mick come into the living room making out um ewe. Mara and Fabian walk in following them pulling each others hair…? _

"_Get a room" Eddie shouts at them before he starts kissing Patricia._

"_Oh we will" Fabian Kissing Mara and trying to drag her to his room she pushes him off._

"_I have Jerome!" she yells at him._

"_Oh everyone knows we are in love" He spits on her "I've claimed you" Joy walks in_

"_Marry me" He pulls out a ring and gets on one knee towards joy._

"_You've lost your chance!" She spat shoving him on the ground getting herself a beer._

"_Hey that's mine" Jerome Snatches it and starts poring it on Mara "I love you" he starts Dancing in front of Mara._

"_You dance like a cow" Amber starts dancing horribly and starts poring gasoline everywhere. _

"_What's going on guys" Vera Joins the dancing party "I love you Mick" She tries to peel Nina off him._

""_Mick's Mine" Fabian States punching Vera to ground then knifes her "Die Vera no one liked you anyway" He stabs her making her bleed out "Hehehehehehhe"._

_Victor walks in and starts making out with corbier "Stop It!" Corbier tweets flying into the oven._

"_Hay Guys" A dude states walking in ._

"_Zachery!" Nina jumps of Mick and starts attacking Zachery's lips._

"_Nina!" Mick jumps up off the floor "Oh well I got Fabian" HE looks at Fabian who is still manically stabbing Vera he looks up smiling devilishly ._

"_SHES GONE!" He drops the knife Everyone Yells YAY "But sorry Mick I don't love you I'm too in love with Mara"."You sick basterd!" Jerome bitch slaps Fabian and walks back to Mara they exit making out *wink* *Wink*._

"_Noooooo" Fabian curls into a ball and starts crying like a girl._

"_OMG the trees are running into the house" Patricia yells getting up and going outside with Eddie While the trees start singing Justin Bieber Song."IM NEVER GONNA BE ABLE TO HEAR AGAIN" Mick yells over there trash ._

"_I LOVE JUSTIN BIEBER" Nina starts doing a little dance._

"_Hehehhehe" Amber Grabs a lighter and was about to light the house on fire but I got out only to find Patricia and Eddie Making out against a tree *Vomits* ._

"_Dude we're trying to kiss here!" Eddie punches me…..hard and then continues to kiss Patricia Amber runs out of the house as it bursts into flame._

"_Hello Alfie" She Sprays me with Gasoline Then lights it on fire._

"_Ehh" I scream getting burnt to death._

**Dream Ended**

I awoke sweating unusually Phew it was just a dream I walk downstairs and turned on the TV oh teen titans is on…..wait…when did we get a TV I shrug Watching it.

It was about in the middle when Patricia and Eddie walked in and sat beside me. I laid back "What is this?" Patricia said disgusted. What is she talking about?

"Alfie what is this Crap?" Eddie asked me.

"Oh Crap!" I suddenly remembered my dream.

**Please Review ^_^**


	2. Mara's Strange Fantasy

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HOA OR I WOULD GIVE IT BACK TO THE HOA CREATORS SO THEY COULD MAKE THERE MAGIC HAPPEN!**

"_Hey Mara? Could you come here for a second?" Alfie asked me _

"_Sure" I walked into his room to see him in a tux looking very handsome with a bouquet of roses and dinner for two laid out "What's all this?" I question him_

"_Huh you don't like it? Jerome told me you wouldn't!" he yelled flipping over the table _

"_Calm down Alfie" I told him then turned to walk out "Wait What are you talking about?" I turned back around._

"_Our Year anniversary? Ring a bell? don't tell me you've forgotten? We have officially been married a year! " He nearly chocked_

"_Ma-Married!" I scream just then Jerome comes in chanting_

"_I told you she would hate it" Jerome sang childishly "I still cant believe you choose Alfie over me" _

"_What?" I questioned again_

"_A year and a half ago the contest you held for us to see which one won your heart" Jerome wiped away a tear "I knew you made the wrong decision you so still want meh" He kissed me forcefully_

"_Of course I want you only you" I kissed him back_

"_WHAT!" We turned to see Alfie fuming " YOU PICKED ME! YOU GET MARRIED TO ME! THEN YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH THIS BASTERD OF A FRIEND!" Alfie punched Jerome in the jaw pushed in down and continuously kicked him "TAKE THIS YOU SON OF A -"_

"_Alfie!" I yelled at him trying to peel him off of Jerome. I felt his biceps "wow Alfie your really muscular"_

"_I know" Alfie stated and then continued kicking him_

**Dream Ended**

**I awake in a weird position. I was sleeping on the couch.**

"**Mara?" I hear Alfie yell**

"**Yes" I answer**

"**Hey Mara, Could you come here for a second?" Alfie asked**

"…**." I grip the door knob Remembering my Dream awaiting the worst…..**


End file.
